leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Aatrox/Trivia
Development * 's name comes from the Latin word atrox, meaning fierce, savage and cruel. The English word atrocity comes from here. ** The word atrox is also derived from ater meaning dark, which may have been an influencing factor in the naming of Aatrox's species, the Darkin. *** Additionally, it is likely that the name of his species is a play on Dark Kin to allude to their demonic nature. * A shadowy figure resembling Aatrox can be seen in an unfinished version of default splash art. Yet there are enough differences between the shadowy figure and Aatrox that the former could be one of the other four Darkin. * Aatrox was partially inspired by both the and from . Ohmikegoodness talks about Aatrox's Inspiration ** He also has a striking resemblance to the protagonist of the manga . * Enemies hit by will make a blood trail from themselves to Aatrox that he will rapidly absorb. This is a remnant from PBE testing, when Aatrox would gain more attack speed depending on how many enemies had been hit by the ability. Changes to interactions between and in V5.6 make use of this residual visual effect. Lore * Aatrox's lore is similar to , the god of war in . * Aatrox's sneak peek An Ancient Mystery In Runeterra was narrated by . In a similar fashion, 's sneak peek Journey into the Freljord was narrated by . * Aatrox is one of the five remaining Darkin, an ancient race, and the only known one so far. Of the five, only Aatrox and two more are known to history ** There are some theories that state (or at least what was being contained in the Pit of Pallas and currently resides in his body) might also be a Darkin, all based on his living bow and the sound of his voice. * Aatrox seems to view the wars he causes as a form of art, as several of his quotes refer to the fights as 'works', 'masterpieces' and other art-related terms. * Aatrox (or another Darkin) has fought for almost every faction. As a result, they all immortalized him in some way. General * The nature of Aatrox's blade bears a resemblance to the from the series. Both appear to be living weapons that can consume the life force of their wielder and drain the life force of their enemies. ** Additionally, the charged sound effect on closely resembles the sound made by the Spirit Reaver form of the Soul Reaver. * Aatrox is the fifth champion who uses health as a primary resource for casting abilities, together with , , , and . * Aatrox is the fifteenth champion that can increase their attack range, but his attacks remain melee. * When reaching a certain amount of movement speed, Aatrox's movement animation shows him gliding instead of running. * You can faintly hear 's activation no matter where you are on the map. ** When the ability is active, you can hear faint voices speaking in an incomprehensible language. These voices are actually some of his voice-over lines played in reverse. * Aatrox is the third dark-themed champion with a light-themed skin, the first being and the second being . ** Of these three, Aatrox is the only one not from Ionia. * During 's revive, emotes such as dance still work. * Aatrox seems to be left-handed. Quotes * references the poem ' ' by . Audio clip here. * references the character The Shadow created by ("Who knows what evil lurks in the hearts of men? The Shadow knows...") * might be referencing from ("Peace is a lie, there is only passion...") * is likely referencing a similar line in . * references "Pain is temporary, pride is forever", a famous inspirational quote used in sports. * Most of Aatrox's taunts reference the common urban phrase "You either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain". * Aatrox has two special quotes referencing his presence and influence in 's lore. Skins ; * He shares this theme with . * This skin is meant to depict him in the eyes of the people he saved. * When he recalls, he looks up and slowly ascends into the sky. ; * His appearance may be a direct reference to , specifically the main Jaeger 'Gipsy Danger'. * can be seen in the splash's background and is likely the one that created the 'Aatrox Jaeger'. * When he recalls, he transforms into a jet plane, referencing / from . * He shares this theme with and . ** designating him Prototype 13 is probably referencing from . * He is right-handed in the splash art but left-handed in-game. ; * His appearance was inspired by the . * He resembles , a crew member of Davy Jones' in . * He shares this theme with , , and (Bilgewater Bounty Hunters) Relations * In 's lore, is the dark figure bearing a living weapon and inspiring unhinged bloodlust into those who fought alongside him with unearthly magic. His quotes and 's finding of the Freljordian bone dagger support this. * Aatrox has been in many bloody battles that couldn't do anything about when intervening, hinting at animosity between the two. * Historically, the war Aatrox was involved with in his lore took place in the forest of Summoner's Rift, and this in turn was the site of several battles between the Protectorate (Stag crest) and Magelords (Owl crest), two sides who sought out to use the natural magical energy of the area for their personal use. * The wars between the Protectorate and the Magelords were also later known as 'the Rune Wars'. cs:Aatrox/Galerie de:Aatrox/SkinsTrivia es:Aatrox/SkinsTrivia fr:Aatrox/SkinsFaitsDivers pl:Aatrox/skórki i ciekawostki ru:Атрокс/SkinsTrivia Category:Aatrox Category:Champion trivia